it's a love story
by MissSichang
Summary: But baby doesn't always want to say yes.  Morty/Eusine, Falkner/Clair, word prompted stories.


_i. control:_

Where they had lost control of their hearts, they didn't know. But it was very clear that letting them be free resulted in feelings much stronger than what would have been produced if they had been still chained up.

_ii. nude:_

It wasn't like they hadn't seen each other semi-nude before, yet the first time when Morty walked in on Eusine changing, he didn't feel the instant urge to turn away, and Eusine didn't scream at him when he didn't.

_iii. confusion:_

A double take was required when Whitney saw Clair and Falkner out in public, together, not hiding the fact that they were together, like they had the last time she had seen them, even though she _swore_ she had seen them kiss, leading to serious confusion as to why they had become so open.

_iv. gender:_

It didn't matter what gender someone was anymore; love was love regardless of if it was between two guys or a boy and a girl.

_v. hydration:_

Sometimes, when Eusine would get so caught up in chasing Suicune, he would forget to do even the most basic tasks, including how to eat and drink. It would take Morty coming up with creative ways to provide him with nutrition and hydration for him to remember how necessary they were to life.

_vi. wings:_

Occasionally, Clair wished she had a pair of wings to call her own. Falkner was more than happy to supply her with some, at the price of her using them to come visit him. She was more than happy to accept the offer.

_vii. angry:_

It was no secret that, at times, Eusine or Clair would let their tempers get out of hand, hurting either Morty or Falkner because seeing their love angry was not a beautiful thing.

_viii. poison:_

When ticked off, Eusine would begin throwing punches at Morty, something that they both referred to as a poisonous disease that the brunette had coursing through his veins.

_ix. tamer:_

Clair, however, liked taking out her anger on Falkner by using her whip. If it wasn't fueled by hatred, he most likely would have been more receptive to when she wanted to use it for other activities, like pretending she was the tamer and he was her unruly dragon.

_x. spectator:_

Normally sitting on the sidelines of the obsessive Suicune chases, Morty would oftentimes become an unwilling spectator to other forms of Eusine's violence, including fits of cursing that actually were kind of adorable.

_xi. betrayal:_

The one time Falkner chose to visit Bugsy instead of going to Blackthorn to see Clair, she got so upset that she declared his actions betrayal, and gave him a piece of her mind the next time he did go to her town.

_xii. inside:_

Even though he tried to not let it show, being the normal recipient of Eusine's rage tore at Morty on the inside, leaving deep emotional scars long after the marks on his skin were gone.

_xiii. child:_

There wasn't a thing Falkner could do after Clair called him a foolish child, because he was frozen from the memories of his father calling him those exact words. He knew he had to grow up in her eyes, if only for her love.

_xiv. hurt:_

Because of the drastic changes in mood their companions would experience, Morty and Falkner frequently found themselves having to cope with how badly their hearts hurt from it. There was nothing they did about it, though, except express forgiveness.

_xv. flowers:_

The morning after particularly brutal fights, Eusine would wake up on the floor of the Ecruteak Gym, a bundle of freshly cut flowers right next to his face with a card saying how much he was loved attached.

_xvi. officer__:_

To get back into Clair's good graces, Falkner would grudgingly play along when she brought out her whip, telling her how he was a trained officer and he would handcuff her to the bed and turn the tables on her.

_xvii. feast:_

No matter how bad the situation, Morty would always let Eusine back into his life, even though he knew it would all happen again. Eusine, realizing just how ugly things had gotten to get to that point, would try and compliment his boyfriend by telling him he was a feast for his eyes. The pathetic attempt always worked.

_xviii. hello:_

After some nights of rough play, Falkner would have enjoyed just getting to disappear from his sorry excuse for a life, but Clair was always there, in the bed next to him, ready to give him a warm hug and whisper hello and good morning into his ear.

_xix. voyage: _

One day, Eusine decided enough was enough and he was leaving on a nearly year-long voyage to chase Suicune. Morty, thankful to get the time away from the abuse, didn't even tell him goodbye.

_xx. baking:_

As an activity when she was happy, Clair loved to immerse herself in baking. Since she was most caring when pleased, Falkner found it annoying that he couldn't join her while she made cakes and other treats, because when she was done, she was back to her easily-irritable self.

_xxi. admiration:_

When he returned with no success on finding the beast, the first thing Eusine did was smack Morty across the face for not wishing him good luck. The blond, distressed at the greeting, simply told him to get out of his life and that whatever admiration he had for him was gone.

_xxii. shift: _

Honestly, Falkner knew exactly when he had changed his mind about Clair. It was when they had been in Goldenrod and Whitney had seen them. He experienced a shift in feelings that day, which slowly continued until he saw the pink-haired woman again. At that moment, he realized that he didn't love the woman with the whip any longer. He loved the kinder, gentler Whitney instead.

_xxiii. truth:_

The truth was, not every couple was meant to last forever. Those that faced moral difficulties fared worse than the ones that were marred with underlying hatred.

_xxiv. reasons:_

There were a million reasons for why they had picked each other to begin with, and there were almost as many for why they didn't last...

_xxv. exclusive: _

...but at least they all knew heartbreak wasn't just exclusive to other people.

* * *

><p>AN: I'm sorry if my numbers are off. I can't remember roman numerals to save my life.

Anyway, just a little thing about some different pairings that you don't really ever read about. Well, you can find lots of Sacredshipping. But not Falkner/Clair. Haha. xD

I do not own the characters or the fandom.

Signel


End file.
